Nemesis
by Xinhui
Summary: Lauren Hellewell, a perfect wizard, muggle-borned, go to Slytherin. Joshua Abbot, sister of a Hufflepuff girl, go to Gryffindor in spite of her shyness. It's certain that everything separate these 2 girls. It's more a fiction than a fanfiction.
1. Prologue

Lauren took a breath and sat on the huge wood armchair. Of above, she could dominate all the room. All eyes turned towards her. She liked it. She put her arms slowly on the wood armrest. Then, gently, someone puts the Sorting hat on her head. It mumbled some words that Lauren ignored, concentrated on the name of the schoolhouse which would come in a couple of seconds. She was making every possible scenario in her head. Finally the verdict was said.  
>"Slytherin!" Inveighed the Sorting Hat<p>

A thunder of applause of the green table was intended to her. She was happy, even if her parents, muggles, wanted her to go in a discreet schoolhouse like Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. But they didn't really understand a lot of things about the magical world, for not say anything. They read the school paper presentation, supplied with THE letter. Whatever, the schoolhouse didn't really matter, if she was prestigious or not, because all was, what she really wanted was to turn to good account her magical competences. Whatever was her class or her companions. She sat at her table where every companion was smiling to her, smiles she sent in return. When they will know that she's a muggle-born, these nice smiles would disappear faster that she can think in exchange for insults, it was inevitable. Well set up, she was concentrated on the glasses' girl who sat on the chair after her.

Joshua sat on the chair, her knees was trembling with stress. She was biting her cheeks by fear. And if she was spend at Slytherin? Oh no… She would never survives, she would be killed! Someone puts the Hat on her. The hat on which all Joshua's future reckoned on. Her hands between her thighs, she crossed her fingers and pull in her head in her shoulders. Her eldest sister was at Hufflepuff. She was reticent to go there too, to be in her sister's shadow.

What I am doing here?" She whispered with sobs in her voice.

"Oh?" Said the Hat surprised which was, apparently, the only one who heard it. "You underestimate your importance and your powers"  
>Joshua turned her face, avoiding the glances of the brown-haired who passed on this chair before her. Her, she was apparently happy to go at Slytherin.<p>

"Hum… I see. You're a hard worker, very loyal and straightforward, but there is a fear of the unknown in you. I have to said that it's complicated for you… Grinffindor!

Some whistles and clippings came from her table, her! Joshua couldn't prevent herself to smile, and then to blushed. Grinffindor? It was much better that she was expecting! She got up clumsily to join her table. Sit, boys hold her by her shoulders, they were laughing. Maybe she had her place here, finally…

Lauren was listening Dumdledore's speech completely absent-minded. He was wishing to every kids a good year and a well learning of magic. He dictated the rules with a strong and severe face, threatening sanctions if they were not respected. He talked about schoolhouses and the points they can win for. He finished by saying that every personals stuffs were on their own new bed, with their new uniform at the colors of their new schoolhouses. Finally he opened festivities with a huge dinner. But Lauren wasn't really hungry. She was feeding herself only by excitation to discover the secrets of her powers. She was smelling everything of this magical place. She turned herself instinctively, feeling a glace in her back. At the Gryffindor's table, at the other side of the room, she saw a girl with brown straight hair and with strong glasses looking at her. This girl blushed and turns herself vivaciously to one of her companions. Lauren shrugged her shoulders and return to her dinner. Then, the dinner ends, she followed her prefect, discover her common room, her new house.


	2. Chapter 1

**6 years later.**

Lauren Hellewell was going out of her potion's lesson, her last lesson for the day. She was in a good mood, in fact, stuck under her book of magic spells, close to her breast, was thronging her A+ for her veritaserum. Her teacher was proud of her. Even if he didn't say it clearly, she had doubts by the exceptional little smile that Rogue gives to her by giving her, her test. She had been told by a last year student that he was always speaking highly of a Serpentard's 6th year girl student who "surpassed all the others, Morons' band!". If that wasn't a mark of respect, she didn't understand what else it could be. She was walking in the darks corridors, only lighted by lanterns, in her eternal dancing way of walking, singing the last song she had heard on a muggle radio. She didn't saw come the silhouette which charged her. It was inevitable that Miss Hellewell fell on the ground, her book messed up and opened at her feet.

"Bloody hell! Do you never look where you go!" She swore to the silhouette who dominated her by her height.  
>This young lady, mannered by muggles, kept this bad habitude to swear and insult in the muggle's language. In a wizard school, with a quarter with a very straight soul, it was badly seen.<br>"What are you doing on my way Mudblood?" asked Pansy Parkinson with a mocking smile on her pathetic Pekinese face.  
>Lauren clenches her teeth. She couldn't stand this girl, with her superior air while she didn't worth anything. To annoy her, she made her most beautiful smile, worthy of a muggle toothpaste publicity.<br>"You already know where I go, you know it perfectly"  
>She did it on purpose to not answer to her question by telling her another answer, which, she knows, going to make her out of control. She was jubilant when the winner air of Pansy disappeared.<p>

"You don't deserve him. Your mudblood ruin literally his pure blood."  
>Lauren pulls faces. She began seriously to be weary of this insult which gives rhythm to all her days.<p>

"Oh, it's not really nice to say that." She said amusing and getting up.  
>She dusted the back of her skirt and picked up her book under the full a hatred glance of Pansy.<br>"You will excuse me? I'm expected." She smiled and walked around.

Since her beginnings at Hogwarts, she never get along with this …pest. She systemically searches confrontation. They never did a really charms duel, in which one Lauren was sure to win. Pansy preferred to do bad and silly things to her, like, for example, a crush in an empty corridor. Ridiculous. Even if Pansy was a last year student, Lauren was much better than her in everything. Even in relationship. Since the beginning the belligerent Pekinese had a crush on the handsome blond-haired, but it was with Lauren that he had a very "intimate" relation.

In front of the prefect's gate, Lauren done her hair again faster, and said the password. The nymph of the painting looked at her but opened the door. Lauren looked up. She entered in the big room, much luxurious than the Slytherin common room. She was in admiration by the view there was through the windows of this room. She puts her book of magic spells on a big wood table which was in the middle of the room. She didn't understand why this table was so long, with so many chairs. The fireplace was off. Which means that anyone was here, Draco wasn't in his bedroom. She leaned on one of the windows and looked the sun going down. What she really liked in this show, before the night, her favorite part of the day, was that she knew this moment universal. At this same moment, her parents were maybe looking at the same sun, like her. Silently, two arms hug her tightly her waist and a mouth snuggle into her neck.

"I didn't expect you so early" smiled the Slytherin prefect pecking Lauren's neck by his little kisses.

She smiled. This side of his personality, he didn't show it to anyone else. His reputation would be tarnished. Be tender with a wizard who has muggles' parents? And what more? She couldn't imagine the reaction on Malfoy Father if he heard something about their relationship. She would not be here anymore. Draco wasn't so tactile outside this room, when they knew they were all alone. While he was kissing her, Malfoy glided his cold hands under his girlfriend's shirt. The latter stuck herself more to him, putting her hand in his hair.  
>"Granger will be here in a couple of minutes, with a student, with who she give lessons" he whispered with a strong voice on her neck skin.<br>Lauren sighed, their little moments all alone were mush rarely now. Draco freed his self faster of their embrace. If she didn't know him, she could think that it makes him angry.

Joshua Abbot was heading for the library. She really had to improve herself in potions. It always could be useful. Her sister was so much better than her in practice. Joshua was much better reasoned, much in reflection and theory. She knew every plants and their utilization, but the mix was her problem. Lauren Hellewell, excelled every time. In more than being beautiful, intelligent and talented, her parents were muggles. This made Joshua respects her. The muggles born had to work so much than normal wizards like her. Lauren Hellewell, Hermione Granger, Lily Evans Potter, Colin et Denis Crivey, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Dean Thomas, all, all were talented. This year Lauren was the only one to be a muggle born, from far Joshua looked at her, admired her. She didn't talk about it to anyone, she was a Gryffindor, so the hereditary enemy of Slytherin. By reflex, she leaned her index finger on her nose's ridge, where was, 5 days ago, her strong glasses, swapped with an eyesight charm. Her book of magic spells on her hip, she entered in the huge bookcase. She entered between the shelves she already knew by heart.

"Psst!"  
>Joshua jumped when she was searching a book talking about common potions. Hermione was behind this shelve, above books, Joshua could distinguish her cheerful eyes.<br>"We revise technical against the DA anyway?" she asked over some books.  
>Joshua stared at her.<br>"Against what?" she said with astonishment  
>Hermione laugh and walked around the massive piece of furniturefull of books to be in front of her protégée.<br>"Against the dark arts"

Joshua turned away her eyes and raised her eyebrows. It was not too easy, but if there was a special language for, it would be more difficult than was thinking.  
>"What are your problems?" asked nicely Hermione by trying to catch her eyes.<br>"Lanncktvikjdf… »  
>Hermione moved closer her face to Joshua face.<br>"What?"  
>"I'm frightened!"<br>Hermione took a few steps back, fists on her hips, pensive. No mockery's traces on her face.  
>"Hey? Do you think that we can use tournament room, if we ask for?"<br>Hermione shook her head.  
>"Humhum… Ron and Harry are already practicing there, they reserved it"<br>A silent set up during Hermione's reflections.  
>"Anyway, I've already told Malfoy, so we'll go at the prefect room. You don't see any objections?"<p>

Lauren flattened her shirt on her belly. When Draco was in a bad mood like now, either he wanted to make love, or they quarreled, wands in hands. Here, she didn't really know. She went aroud the table to take her cape. When he was like that, the best thing to do was to let him all alone. He was slumped on one of the leather armchair, around the cold chimney, with one of his hand on his eyes. She looked at him. They were together since one year. With all this time with him, she didn't know anymore what's going on in his head.  
>"Flagrate" She managed her wand to the chimney, which caught fire.<br>She sighed and squatted near him.  
>"Tell me" she asked him by passing her hand in his hair.<br>Abruptly, he pulled her to him, tackled his lips on her. She let him do, answering to his kiss, passing her arms behind his nape oh the neck, pressed her body to his.  
>"You can get off your shoes if you want to be more relaxed" said a voice near them.<br>Draco broke the kiss, and pressed his forehead on his girlfriend one. Hermione always arrived when she should not. Lauren closed her eyes and sighed. 

Hermione took Joshua to the prefect gate. She said clearly the password and let Joshua pass in the front. Miss Abbot, arrived in front of Malfoy and Hellewell who were kissing in a very…passionate way.  
>"You can get off your shoes if you want to be more relaxed" said Hermione behind her, getting off her cape.<br>Apparently she didn't notice the couple. Joshua turned her eyes. Malfoy got up and looked bad the two arrivers. Hermione made to him a bad smile. Like what, living together didn't mean that relationships were better.  
>"I've told you that there were chances that I went there. I don't prevent you to do what you want in your bedroom, and to do what you want in your bedroom with a silent charm."<br>Draco looked at her, despising her for only answer, hold Hellewell face and kiss her tenderly. He crossed the room and locked his self in his bedroom with a charm. Hellewell got up too, took her cape and went out, sending a polite head sign to her superior.


End file.
